pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style)
TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear *Jill - True Heart Bear *Bill - Noble Heart Horse *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi *Joy - Treat Heart Pig *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk *Anger - Burning Heart Dragon *Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog *Jill's Joy - Rosariki *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts *Jill's Fear - Yin *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille *Jangles' Joy - Tweety *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki *Jangles' Fear - Beastly *Jordan - Champ Bear *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo *Jordan's Anger - Grinder *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki *Cool Girl - Mavis *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen *Cool Girl's Joy - Blossom *Cool Girl's Sadness - Bubbles *Cool Girl's Disgust - Buttercup *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful *Teacher - Miss Honey *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa *Teacher's Fear - Lammy *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style) - Burning Heart Dragon My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style) - Cozy Heart Penguin Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Care bears treat heart pig care squad outfit 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f11b.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Care bears bright heart raccoon care squad 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f14k.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Anger Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Fear Care bears cheer bear care squad outfit 2d by joshuat1306 dd7f0x1.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Andersen Category:TheCareBearsFamilyFan2014 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG